


A Blackened Apology

by Derrothh



Series: A Substitute Blackened [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Drama, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrothh/pseuds/Derrothh
Summary: Despite Kiyotaka's simple request, it seemed the 78th class could not follow it through.Spoilers for Dangan Ronpa TTH, Chapters 2 & 3.Sequel to A Substitute Blackened.





	A Blackened Apology

"...owa...wa...p...ple..."

Mondo groaned into the ground, his head pounding too much to comprehend the voice. There wasn't much he could remember. He had taken a walk at around 6am, delirious from lack of sleep. 

These days any time he closed his eyes, he saw Kiyotaka and that goddamn electric cage. Needless to say, the only shut eye he got was when he passed out. 

The others had kept their distance as well, for good reason. Who the hell would want to be friends with a man, no a boy, that murdered two people that looked up to him, cared about him.

It should've been no surprise when he heard heavy foot steps behind him, only to turn to see Hifumi armed with a large mallet. Whether it was his sleep deprived form lacking reflexes, or his minuscule will to live, the mallet connected with a resounding crack.

The damage should've been enough to kill him outright, but yet he was laying on the ground.

He managed to push himself up with shaky arms, blinking the gunk out of his eyes. Something immediately unsettled him however. This wasn't the hard tiled floors of Hope's Peak, they were pure white. Did someone move his corpse?

"...ondo...wak...up..."

That sound, it was becoming clearer. Try as he might, his vision was still foggy, though he swore he something like an armband.

"...Bro!"

His entire body clenched, adrenaline coursing through him in an instant. That voice... the mere sound brought tears to his eyes. Of course. He was passed out and was dealing with another nightmare. Fortunately, he was a lucid dreamer, and knew a way out of here. He couldn't dream of the hall monitor, it wouldn't help his path to recovery.

So, with all his intelligence, he smashed his head against the ground.

"FUCK!" he yelled and grabbed his forehead. The hell? That usually worked-

Slender fingers grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him back up into a sitting position. Whilst he screwed his eyes shut in pain, the voice returned.

"Bro, are you okay? You fell over."

His figure trembled under the touch. "You're not real..." he rasped. "...I-I'm dreaming..."

The voice grew in intensity, a little panicky. "N-No! Mondo, Bro, I'm right here-!"

_Smack!_

Mondo had thrown a wild punch over his shoulder, colliding with something solid. He scrambled away and finally turned to face the voice.

Hunched over, holding his bruising cheek, was Ishimaru Kiyotaka. 

The hall monitor looked at him and picked himself up. "I understand why you feel this way," he stated with a wince. "I didn't want to see you here either, I wanted no one else to kill. I... I wanted you to live!"

He began to approach Mondo again, who had shakily gotten to his feet and taken a few steps backwards. This wasn't right. They were in a monochrome version of Hope's Peak. And was... was that Leon, Sayaka, and... Chihiro appearing around the corner behind the prefect?

"...what the fuck..." he breathed heavily. This was a fucked up dream. The damage that Hifumi did must've seriously fucked him up, but just not enough to kill him.

"But you're here... in the after life, we think," Kiyotaka continued with a weak smile. "We can see everything that happens in the school." He grimaced as he pointed to a lump on the ground. 

The lump was adorned with very baggy cloth, making it difficult to identify before he saw the kanji cascading down the cloth. It was... him. The blood discolouring his ragged pompadour was pooling from the place where Hifumi struck.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He collapsed back to the ground, breathing heavily. His eyes were solely on his old body as Kiyotaka moved closer once more. The raven knelt next to him.

"Bro," he said. "I'm sorry." He laid his hand down again on Mondo's shoulder. 

Mondo's gaze slowly rose to meet Kiyotaka. His eyes grew watery before he pounced the other in a tight hug.

"Taka..." he gasped and ensnared his fingers in the back of the boy's gakuran. He buried his face into his shoulder and wept. It was the fourth time in his life that he bawled. The first was for Chuck's death, the second for Daiya, the third for Kiyotaka... and now for reuniting with him.

God, Kiyotaka had really made himself a presence in Mondo's life, despite the mere days they knew each other. How was it possible? Surely they had to have known each other before this for it to get to this level.

He felt Kiyotaka's hands run up and down his back, murmuring something incoherent. He allowed himself a few moments before pulling his head back. 

"I'm sorry, Taka."

Kiyotaka turned his head to look at him straight, and blinked tears out of his eyes. "There's nothing to apologize about, Mondo."

"Course there is! Neither of us would be in this shit situation if I hadn't been weak and killed Chihiro!"

His red eyes narrowed. "Mondo, please watch your language. More importantly, Chihiro has forgiven you!"

He dramatically pointed to where the three from before stood. Chihiro was fiddling with his collar and managed a weak smile. 

Mondo felt a weight a drop in his stomach. The guilt resurfaced and squeezed his heart. 

Though he couldn't wallow in his guilt, he had to man up. He couldn't continue to pussy out. Either way, everyone knew his weakness now.

So he rose to his feet and walked towards the programmer. The biker knelt before the smaller one and clenched his fists. 

"Fujisaki," he muttered. "'m sorry. Ya trusted me n' I... fuck." He cleared his throat and attempted to stabilize himself. "You're more of a man than I ever will be."

Silence enveloped them, the only sounds being Kiyotaka's footsteps towards them. 

All before a small hand settled on top of Mondo's head and gave it a tentative ruffle. "Y-You used to do this to me, didn't you?" Chihiro murmured. "Whenever I was sad, you ruffled my hair."

A vague memory lit up in the back of his thick skull. Though he swore he only did it once during their time inside the Killing Game, it felt like it had been a usual experience.

"But please, Mondo. Don't feel upset. I should've known someone as strong as you would've had something really serious as a secret."

"Chihiro..."

"Please! I forgive you!" Chihiro pleaded and grabbed Mondo's chin. He gently pulled it up so the two could look at each other clearly. "My death would have happened sooner rather than later."

The biker felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a voice vibrate throughout his back:

"Please, bro, do not hold these opinions anymore!" Kiyotaka gave him a squeeze as he continued talking; "We are your friends; brothers! Brothers do not hold anything against one another."

Chihiro nodded and knelt down himself to follow Kiyotaka's actions. "It's really hard to understand, being dead, but we're here for you, Mondo!"

The trio fell into silence, besides the biker's very soft sobs, as the living made their way into the room. Their bodies were in full colour as they moved towards the corpse.

Byakuya made a muffled comment to Sakura, not concerned at all at Toko passing out beside him. Soon enough, the pair left without a single tear or sad remark.

But it seemed okay. It was going to be okay.

As long as he had Kiyotaka and Chihiro, and their slowly recovering memories, it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> tldr; Mondo falls over a lot and cries. 
> 
> I didn't realize how many times Mondo stands and falls in this fic until I started editing it. It amuses me a lot ngl.
> 
> It also kinda turned into a OT3 fic? Didn't start out that way, but I think it turned out nicely nevertheless. Let me know what you think.


End file.
